It is the long range objective of this project to study the neural organization underlying visual perception in primates. The topics of present interest are: a) chromatic, temporal and spatial properties of neurones of the retina, lateral geniculate nucleus, primary visual cortex and extra-striate cortex, b) how this information is processed along these centers, and c) how these single cell data are related to psychophysical results in humans.